Insterstellar Imperium of Dovania
Interstellar Imperium of Dovania An Imperium of High Humans whose core values include Capitalism, Militarism, and Nationalism. Isolationist from most international/interstellar affairs and wars, mainly focused on only accomplishing their own goals of becoming a superpower Faction Details History As of the year of 2072, an organization known as the ‘Star Corp Colonization Project’ (SCCP) gathered millions of people from both the United States of America and the United Kingdom. Producing a fleet of colony ships to go start a new colony on the other end of the Milky Way Galaxy, as an attempt to separate themselves from the governments of Earth. Escaping from the war against the aliens that had invaded Earth, seeing it as a losing battle. Along the way, they would have to temporarily colonize barren and poor hospitable planets. Strip mining them for all their resources before moving on. This would lead them to eventually start augmenting their bodies to become extremely well attuned to the poorer quality planets, as well as still retain their ability to live on the planets they were already attuned to. This population of what they would then call themselves ‘High Humans’, named after the title of the leader of the fleet, the High Council Executive. They soon would begin to outpopulate the remaining Human populations, as they would outbreed the Humans, as well as more subjecting themselves to the genetic augmentations and changes. This would later lead to the Great Genocide of the Unworthy in 2097, where the High Humans would slaughter the remaining Humans who refused to convert over to their superior counterpart, though would never place this incident onto their offical logs, only the High Council Executive having access to this information(Who’s position would change to the Imperial Emperor and their liniage only having access to the information). After traveling for 35 years, it was then they accidentally launched the fleet through a wormhole, traveling through and arriving in the Andromeda Galaxy. It was there, they would colonize themselves in the Kyzu System and start to settle themselves in. Setting up a hastily constructed Republic, naming themselves the 1st Republic of the Dovania, founding in 2109. It was named after the man who orchestrated the entire project, Dwight Oscar Dovania. The first President, Fredrick U. Harold would be the first to lead the new nation. Eventually, their government would change as a large rise in Monarchist and Imperialist would take control of the Senate. Appointing the first Emperor of Dovania in 2141, a man by the name of Kevin L. Dragović. His appointment would forever change Dovania from a makeshift republic to an imperium. Nobility would forever change the name of Dovanian Politics, as they would play a key role in establishing the core values of what Dovania would be ran off of, retaining the beliefs of the initial people who set out to make this colony. Some of them still being alive at this point, though were very old, and were children when they left for the voyage. Government The government of the Interstellar Imperium of Dovania is a form of Authoritarian government with an elite noble class and an elected senatorial government. Faction System(s) Kyzu System Opšti System Zamak System Cultural Perks Master at Arms: All military units gain +1 firepower. Warrior Society: All military units gain +1 training. Honour-bound Warriors: When fighting an enemy of greater relative military strength, gain +1 firepower for the duration of the battle. Defensive Initiative: All units may be purchased at half monetary cost. Rite of Passage: All infantry units gain +1 training. Stalwart Defenders: All units gain +1 armour. Mining Culture: All mineral resource outputs gain +1 resource per month. Agricultural investment: All food farms produce +1 food every month. Electrical Personalities: All power producing facilities produce +1 power each month. Invested Engineers: All construction times of any buildings that are not space stations are cut in half. Invested Engineers: All construction times of any buildings that are not space stations is halved. Materialistic Society: All luxury resources increase happiness twice as much as normal. Forge Worlds: Allows the faction to create forge worlds which sacrifice all resource production but refineries and factories then include housing and food production for the citizens upon it as well as adds another planet class for extra construction. Military Industrial Complexes: All military facilities gain +1 armour. Ocean Crawlers & Trawlers: This faction may create ocean trawlers and crawlers which are mobile mining platforms that can change the resource they are harvesting each month and do not require upkeep materials; instead requiring heavy. Locust Swarm: This faction may create a swarm of drones which are housed within a cruiser class starship; strip mining a planetary system for its resources at an alarming rate but eliminating all life and resources in the star system. Research Enthusiasts: Research labs produce +1 research points monthly. Knowledge is power: All military vessels gain +1 firepower and armour. Dedicated Learners: Research facilities have halved monetary upkeep cost. Secrets of scientist: All military vessels gain +2 stealth. Permanent Bonuses: +1 Firepower, +1 Armour, +6 Mobility, +2 Stealth, + 3 Sensors, +3 Training Species Provide a list of species allowed in this faction. If all species are allowed then 'All' can simply be put. Anything Else? War Focus:' ' Air Superiority: All aircraft gain +1 mobility, armour, and firepower. Infantry Focus: All infantry gain +1 armour, training, and firepower. ' ' Recruitment Policy:' ' Conscripted Professionals: +2 training but cost remains the same while upkeep is raised. Additionally, units may surrender or flee of their own volition in combat. ' ' Extra Stuff: Warrior Cast: heavily increased costs of units built from this caste get +2 training. Militia: local forces may spawn (random chance) on worlds with high approval free of costs and upkeep however revolutionaries are much better armed if approval drops too low. Drone Augmented Forces: once this faction has the ability to make drones, all military forces receive an immediate doubling of troop count but also have doubled upkeep and costs.' ' War doctrines:' ' Guerrilla Warfare: +3 mobility and stealth but -1 sensors and armour. Rapid Deployment: +3 mobility at the cost of -1 stealth. Slavery: No Border Policy: Closed Borders Species Allowed: All (If not High Human, they require permission.) High Human Population ATM Markert Type: Mixed Market Schooling: Mixed Informational access: Open Internet Access Category:Faction